Stay
by lovepass77
Summary: This one shot story takes place at the end of 99 problems when Dean goes to see Lisa. It shows what would have happened if Dean had decided to stay awhile at Lisa’s before heading off to say Yes to Michael in the Point of No Return.


**Title:** **Stay**

**Author:** lovepass77 

**Rating: M for sexuality **

**Genre: **Supernatural**  
**

**Summary:** This one shot story takes place at the end of 99 problems and shows what would have happened if Dean had decided to stay awhile at Lisa's before heading off.

**Songs**: I like to incorporated many song titles and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration in general, but especially for Supernatural and these songs just make me want to write so if you have the chance go ahead and listen to them it will help you understand my stories better.

Scene: Lisa Braden's house

Dean is walking back to his car ready to go he's said what he came there to say his last goodbye to the girl of his dreams

_Lisa chases after here and grabs his arm. _

Lisa: "No! Come on this is crazy, Dean just come inside please!"

_Lisa frowns she's known ever since Dean Winchester saved her from her own son that this day would come. That one day he'd be standing on her front porch again. _

She thinks to herself, he's scared! What is he so afraid of? I just let him walk out my door last time. I was scared too. I didn't want to get Ben mixed up in this, but ever since he met Dean all he seems to care about is researching more and more about strange creatures. It's still hard for me to even believe they really do exist. It should have all just been a nightmare. But, it was real, too real. Now Dean's found me again he tells me he dreams of us having a life together and now he's just going to leave well I am not going to let him just leave me now not like this!

_Lisa looks up into Dean's eyes and she can tell he wants too badly come in, but is holding back for some reason_.

Dean: "Look I can't talk right now its not."

_Lisa interrupts him_

Lisa: "It's not what?"

Dean: "It's not safe. I'm sorry."

_Lisa can't help herself she begins to cry. _

_Dean starts to open the car door. _

_Lisa gets mad and starts to yell_

Lisa: "Dean Eugene Winchester! Don't you dare leave me standing here!"

_Dean looks back at her in shock._

_Dean comes closer and closes the door again_

Dean: "Hey, hey don't say that so loud. I've never told anyone else that not even Sam."

Lisa: "I know you Dean. I know more than you think and I'm not so scared of what's coming. Well I am scared, but I'll be even more scared if you don't tell me what's wrong."

_Lisa pauses as she wipes a few more tears falling down her cheeks away_

_Dean frowns and looks at her sadly_

Dean: "Even if I tell you the truth it won't change what I have to do."

Lisa: "Whatever you tell me it's not going to be worse than watching you leave again."

Dean: "Don't be so sure."

_Lisa pouts_

_Dean sighs_

Dean: "Alright, I'll come inside but I can't stay long. I don't want anyone to find me here or you."

_Lisa takes Dean's hand and leads him back over to her front door._

Lisa: "Just come inside and tell me what's really going on."

_Lisa walks back inside and looks at him._

_Dean looks at her, smiles then finally crosses the threshold of her doorway. _

_Dean looks back outside one final time he knows he shouldn't stay long he doesn't want Zachariah or even Sam to find him here, but he wants to be near her again just once more before it's all over. _

_Lisa leads Dean over to the couch and they sit down beside each other with their knees touching. She rests her hands in Dean's hands on his lap and looks into his green eyes trying to reassure him that he can let down his guard around her. _

_Dean wants so badly to do so, but it scares him to be this close to the woman of his dreams again. The woman he deeply wants more and more with every second he sits there looking back at her. _

Dean: Uh do you have anything to drink? My throats a little dry."

_Lisa smiles and without a word gets up and heads to her kitchen_

_Dean watches her walk away and rests his head back against her big soft couch. _

_Lisa returns nor more than a minute later with an open El Sol beer. _

Lisa: "Here you go, it's your favorite right?"

_Dean stares at the bottle for a second before finally taken it from her._

Dean: "Yeah, uh wow I."

_Dean pauses_

_Lisa smiles and sits back down beside him._

Lisa: What?

_Dean shakes his head_

Dean: "Nothing its just I'm surprise you'd remember that about me."

Lisa: "Like I said I know you, so why don't you just tell me what wrong start from the beginning."

_Lisa leans back ready to listen._

_Dean takes a sip of his beer than sits it down on a magazine on top of her coffee table. _

Dean: "Lisa, can I ask you something?"

Lisa: "Sure, anything. What you want know my middle name too?

_Lisa smirks_

Dean: "Okay."

Lisa: "It's Carmen."

_Dean blinks his eyes in surprise. _

Dean: Carmen seriously?

_Lisa nods _

Dean thinks back to a dream he once had when under the influence of a twisted Djinn about a girl with the same name. He new the girl came from an El Sol beer add, but he always wonder why Carmen. Why in his mind she was named that, but now it all makes sense to him.

_Dean smiles at her _

Lisa: What?

_Dean stares at her not quite sure how to put this. _

Dean: "Do you believe in."

_Dean clears his throat_

Dean: "Angels!"

_Lisa wrinkles her forehead a bit surprised by his question._

Lisa: "Well I believe in God, so yeah I guess so. I mean okay well this is going to sound crazy."

Dean: "That's okay that's all I understand is crazy so go ahead."

_Lisa scoots closer till she's almost on Dean's lap she pulls her legs off the floor and rests them on his thigh as she begins to tell her about a dream she recently had. _

Scene: Inside Lisa's head in her dream

Lisa: "Ben! Ben where are you? Ben quit fooling around its almost time for school."

_Ben doesn't answer her as Lisa searches his room for him. Ben's bedroom is pristine with nothing out of place as beams of bright sunlight stream through the windows into the room. _

_Lisa knows this is strange because Ben never makes his bed; she always has to practically bribe him to clean his room up and it's never this clean. She looks around the room and notices the picture on Ben's dresser has changed. _

Normally it's a picture of Ben and his dad after Ben's first little league game, she remembers it so vividly because she is the one who took the picture.

Now though the picture has a strange man in a trench coat standing behind them in the middle of the picture. The oddest part is the shadows on the ground are no longer that of her son and his father, but of angels' wings.

_Lisa moves closer and picks up the photo to examine it more. She stares at it confused wondering how this could have happened when she hears the crashing sound of a window breaking downstairs._

_Lisa rushes out of Ben's room and down the stairs._

Lisa: "Ben! Ben! This isn't funny anymore where are you?"

Ben: "Mommy!"

.

_Lisa wipes her head around to see her son standing in her house next to a man she's never seen before. _

The man: "Lisa I presume?"

"Lisa jumps quickly to the desk in her downstairs hallway and pulls out her car keys with a small can of mace attached to the key chain."

_The man just smiles at her not at all nervous. _

Lisa: "Stop! Don't come any closer! Look okay the police will be here in less than five minutes, I have alarm system moron so just get the hell out of here before I start screaming!"

The man: "Lisa Braeden, I'm not here to harm you."

Lisa: "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The man: "You're son Ben here let me in. Sorry about you window it's all my fault really."

_Lisa stares confused at Ben knowing her real son would never do something like that. _

Ben: "He's an Angel mom! He showed me his wings and everything I got tell ya mom they are so freaking cool. He gave me this baseball too said to hold on to it until the end."

_Ben looks down and picks up the ball. _

_Lisa notices all the broken glass, but is still worried about the man in her house and for Ben's safety. _

The man: "We were playing catch outside. I'm afraid I threw it a little too hard and broke your window I am terribly sorry I'll make sure to replace it I assure you.

Lisa: "Ben! How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers! Come here now!"

_Ben rolls his eyes_

Ben: "He's not a stranger mom, he's an angel! I'm not lying!"

_Lisa stares totally confused and scared. _

Lisa: "An angel, why would an angel be here?"

Ben: "He's here to help us mom. He says he can save the world."

_Lisa looks at Ben in shock than back up at the strange man in her living room_.

The man: "The boy is telling the truth Madam I am an angel of the Lord and I've come here because I wanted to finally meet you. I've been watching over you for some time now, but I've always felt that you and your son have much more to gain if I stayed away that way you be safer. But, no one is safe not anymore so I need you to remember this moment when you wake up and remember my name. I'm sending one of my subordinates down on a special mission. He'll take care of everything all you have to do is remember me."

_Lisa realizes this must all be some kind of dream so she decides to play along. _

Lisa: "What? Uh what name?"

_The man smirks_

The man: "My name is Michael."

_Lisa wakes up from her dream _

Scene: Lisa's living room with Dean again.

Lisa: "He said his name was Michael. It was weirdest dream ever I never had dreams about angels or anything like that before."

_Dean looks at her as though he's about ready to throw up. _

_Lisa stares at Dean_

Lisa: "Dean!? Hey, look it was just a dream okay there's no reason to get upset over it."

Dean: "That son of a bitch!"

_Dean stands up really angry that Michael would visit Lisa's dreams like that. _

Dean: "He knew I be here. He knows I'm coming then too."

Dean: "Lisa did he hurt you? Did he try anything or say anything else?"

_Lisa stares at Dean like he's gone mad._

Lisa: "No! What are you talking about it wasn't even real!"

_Dean looks at Lisa with a dead serious look on his face._

_Lisa frowns_

Lisa: "Wait so this is it. This is why you came here to see me?"

Dean: "No, I mean yes sort of."

Lisa: "Unbelievable!"

_Lisa looks at him and frowns _

_Dean stares at her shocked she's so mad. _

Lisa: "I thought you actually came here because of me! God, I'm such an idiot!"

_Lisa heads for the door to let him out so he can leave. _

Dean: "I did come for you! Lisa you need to listen to me now! You and Ben are in danger!"

Lisa: "You the most dangerous thing in my life right now Dean! I thought you cared about us not some angel or whatever"

Dean: "Damn it I do care! That's why I didn't want to tell you what's been going on. I had no idea Michael was going to contact you like this please you have to believe me Lisa."

Lisa: "What does this Michael have to do with me?"

Dean: "Nothing, he's using you to get to me! That's why I have to get out of here. I don't want you get involved in this. I can't let him or any of those sons of bitches use you to hurt me. I'm going to give Michael what he wants very soon, but only after I've made sure he promises to keep you and Ben safe."

Lisa: "Safe from what? Dean you aren't making any sense!"

_Dean decides he rather not tell her. _

_Dean grabs Lisa quickly and kisses her deeply. _

_Lisa is surprised but leans into his arms and continues the kiss._

_Dean holds Lisa in his arms and moves forward forcing Lisa to walk backwards until she's leaning up against the stairs. _

_Lisa pulls her lips away and looks at him_

Dean: "You just have to trust me Lisa I never do anything to hurt you"

Lisa: "Dean, to be totally honest I don't know what to believe in anymore, but well I know I want this."

_Dean smiles as he stares into her pretty blue eyes. _

Dean: "Me too."

_Dean passionately kisses her again and this time Lisa lifts up her legs to wrap around Dean's waist as he holds her up with his hands. _

_Lisa grabs hold of Dean's neck and pushes his lips even harder onto hers forcing him to open his mouth and give her his tongue. _

Scene: Lisa's staircase.

_Lisa removes her legs from around Dean's waist so she can stand up again, but continues to kiss him. She tugs at Deans' jacket and tosses it on the floor _

_Lisa removes her shirt pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor next to his jacket._

_Dean smirks and immediately zeros in on her perky breasts. He kisses the top of one breast while still in her bra. _

_Lisa throws her head back enjoying every touch of Dean's lips there. _

Dean: "When will Ben be home?"

Lisa: "Not till seven."

Dean: "Perfect."

_Dean softly cups her other breast in his hand as he massages them with his fingers. He tastes the top of it with his tongue giving it the same attention as the first breast he devoured. _

_Lisa reaches back and releases the clasp on her bra finally allowing him total access. _

_Dean is grateful for this he knows it may be their last time together so he's determined to take his time with her. _

_Dean bends down and kisses Lisa stomach gently. _

_Lisa smiles as she rubs the top of his head with her hand. _

_Dean moves up trailing kisses from her navel to her clavicle and back down to in between her boobs. He rubs the tips of her nipples with the pads of his thumbs and Lisa shivers deeply. _

_Lisa bites her lip hard trying not to scream when he finally takes hold of one breast and softly places her plump shivering nipple into his warm mouth. _

_Lisa can't help herself she lets out a loud gasp and grabs hold of his head by his ears. _

_Lisa leans back against the slats of the staircase as Dean goes to town nibbling and sucking that nipple until she moans out _

Lisa: "Please!"

_Dean pulls away for just a moment to look up at her. He smirks._

Dean: "Let me taste this other one first."

_Before Lisa can't respond he's already there giving that nipple the same attention as he trails his fingertips along her back. _

_Lisa moans again louder and decides she's had enough of Dean toying with her she wants to return the service. _

_Lisa starts pulling at Dean's shirt and pulls it off then tosses it aside. _

_Dean is forced to step back as he pulls his black tank top over his head. _

_Lisa notices something strange though and without thinking remarks on it._

Lisa: "Dean what happened to your necklace?" 

_Dean looks down at his empty white chest and then back up at her._

_Dean tries to hide his shame and simply lies._

Dean: "Uh I lost it."

_Dean kisses her again to keep her from asking any further questions as he runs his fingers through her long brown hair. _

_Lisa pushes Dean back a little and kneels down quickly taking his pants with her. _

_Lisa pushes his pants down and Dean helps her pull them down to his boots. _

_Lisa takes Dean's boots off and Dean smiles down at her as he holds onto the railing so he doesn't topple over her as she removes them and his army grade socks. _

_Once the boots, socks and pants are off she looks at his growing erection and immediately takes hold of his boxer briefs ready to let him free. _

_Without warning Lisa takes hold of Dean's penis and puts it in her mouth while she pumps her other hand up and down his shaft._

_Dean clenches the banister hard and uses all his strength to keep from coming right away because it feels so damn good. _

He remembers the last time they were together as one of best sexual experiences of his life and he's surprised that despite everything that has happened to him since then having her mouth on him feels even better than it ever did.

_Dean grits his teeth and slowly moves his hips forward and back while she licks and sucks him into a blissful oblivion_.

Dean: "Lisa if you don't stop I won't be able to hold on much longer."

_Lisa cups his balls in her hands as she slowly removes her pink lips from around his shaft she gives the tip a few more soft licks before standing back up to hug him. _

_Dean hugs her and holds her in his arms for what to them seems like the most perfect moment possible. _

_Dean kisses Lisa's shoulders and finally scoops her up in his arms and carries her up the stairs to her bedroom. _

Scene: Lisa's bedroom.

_Lisa pushes the door open as they both enter and Dean playfully drops her on the bed._

_Lisa laughs as she scrambles to get under the covers and get rid of most of the pillows covering her Queen Size bed. _

_Dean sits on the end of the bed and looks at her._

Lisa: "What are you looking for when you look at me like that?"

Dean: "I'm just trying to remember the last time I was this happy with someone."

_Lisa smiles. _

Lisa: "Really when was that you think?"

Dean: "The last time I had a dream about you."

Scene: Inside Dean's dream.

_Dean opens a white picket fence._

_Dean unlocks the front door to his bright yellow house. _

Dean: "Lisa baby, I'm back where are you?"

Lisa: "In the kitchen babe!"

_Dean walks into their kitchen and puts down his briefcase. _

_Ben is sitting on a stool at the counter doing his homework_.

_Ben smiles_

Ben: "Dad you're home!"

_Dean walks over and pats Ben's hair with his hand and smiles_

Dean: "Smells good in here what's for dinner?"

_Lisa closes the refrigerator door and pulls open the oven._

_Lisa pulls out a giant cooked stuffed turkey._

Dean: "Thank God! I'm starving!"

Dean: "Here let me help you with that."

_Dean grabs the turkey so a very pregnant Lisa doesn't have to carry it too the table. _

Lisa: "Thanks dear, how was work today?"

Dean: "Oh you wouldn't believe the day I had. I'm just glad to be home with you guys."

Ben: "Dad, you promised we'd work on the tree fort later."

Dean: "I didn't' forget, we'll work on it after dinner buddy."

_Ben smiles _

Ben: "Cool, I'm going to call Eddie and tell him to come by then."

_Ben jumps off the stool and heads out of the kitchen._

Lisa: "Wash your hands too we've got company coming"

_Ben rolls his eyes_

Ben: "Yeah, okay."

_Lisa shakes her head as Ben leaves._

_Dean goes over and kisses Lisa pats her large belly softly then grabs a beer out of the fridge. He takes a sip and smiles. _

Dean: "What company, who is coming over?"

Lisa: "The new neighbors met them yesterday they are the nicest family they just moved here from Utah."

Dean: "Oh that's nice. What are their names?"

_Lisa chops up some veggies for the salad. _

Lisa: "You know they didn't say their last names, but the wife's name is Ruby and the husband is Ahazel or something like that."

Dean: "Azazel!"

_Lisa smiles. _

Lisa: "Yeah Azazel that's right oh and they have the cutest little boys named Sam and Jesse. Only thing that worries me is their pit bull dog Lucifer well he's scary looking with a pretty big bark, but they keep him locked up in backyard so it should be fine."

_Dean frowns terrified by this news_

_He turns to look out the window towards the neighbors and all he sees are two big yellow eyes staring back at him as Azazel waves at him while watering the plants in his yard. _

Lisa: "Dean, can you pass me the salad spinner? Dean? Dean!"

_Dream ends_

Scene: Inside Lisa's bedroom again

Lisa: "Dean? You okay?"

_Dean snaps out of his own daydreaming and refocuses on_ her.

Dean: "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Dean leans down on the bed and kisses her. Lisa wraps her arms around Dean's shoulders and they make love for what maybe their last time. _

Scene: Lisa's bedroom around 6:30.

_Lisa is sleeping soundly in her bed totally worn out. _

_Dean is fully dressed again and leaves her clothes that they previously left downstairs on the floor on a chair in her bedroom. _

_Dean looks at Lisa one last time goes over to the bed and kisses Lisa on the forehead goodbye. He badly wishes he could stay with her here forever, but he knows that's just not possible. _

_So he slips out the front door and just to be safe leaves a few hex bags hidden in the bushes around the house and puts salt around the windows and doors downstairs. _

_Dean drives away and says a silent prayer that Lisa and Ben will remain safe once he's made arrangements with Michael to become his vessel. _

[Two months later: Sam and Dean are about to have their big showdown as Dean has reunited with his brother and has decided to allow Sammy to say Yes to Lucifer in hopes they can trap him back in hell with the help of the horsemen's four rings that they have now collected.]

Scene: Lisa's bathroom two months later.

_Lisa looks in the mirror at herself._

_Tears rundown her face she knows exactly what she has to do now. _

_Lisa splashes some cold water on her face and wipes her face with some tissue. _

_She smiles at herself in the mirror and tosses the tissue in the trash along with the pregnancy test. _

Lisa: "Ben! We need to talk."

The End.


End file.
